


AYO NEW CELLMATE CHECK

by boobeeez



Category: Video Blogging RPF, minecra
Genre: Angst, Gen, How tf do i tag, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Prison, Suicidal Thoughts, WHY IS THAT AN OFFICIAL TAG yall rly like makin this kid cry huh, dream is a bastard, dream is in prison pog, lol, no beta we die like c!wilbur, not explicitly stated but yk, not h/c the ending is actually kind of bittersweet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobeeez/pseuds/boobeeez
Summary: Tommy decides he doesn't like prison very much.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, briefly i guess
Kudos: 34





	AYO NEW CELLMATE CHECK

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!!! heres a oneshot i halfassed in like ten minutes because school is boring as SHIT
> 
> TW: Panic attacks described from a 1st person pov, briefly implied physcial abuse, brief suicidal ideation, c!dream in general

Fuck.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck it’s so fucking small in here

The walls look like they’re closing in smaller every fucking day which means less space to get away from him. You hate him. You hate him so much.

You distantly register the harsh glow of the lava keeping the two of you boxed up in here and briefly, you consider throwing yourself into it. You feel like you're suffocating in here. Like you're trapped, and you're sure you look it too, with how you've been curled up in the corner for - … how long has it been? You lift your head up to squint at the clock on the wall. It doesn't have the right to tick that loudly, you think to yourself. 

“It’s only been a day, Tommy,” he croaks, but the room is silent enough that you can hear it.

You crane your neck to glance at him and fuck you would laugh if you weren’t in the exact same situation.

He hasn’t even turned to look at you, eyes fixated on the cascading lava. He doesn’t have his godly apparel, the broken mask, his full set of netherite weapons - even his face isn’t shifting as much as it used to (slime fucker, liked to mimic Tubbo while you were out in the plains. It never went down well. You still have sickly coloured bruises from then.). He just looks - _pathetic_. You’d go as far to say normal but nothing’s ever quite normal with him. You turn away.

It’s silent for a long while and you can feel your chest tightening. The obsidian walls are pitch black, seeming to consume any light that strikes them, leaving a gaping abyss. You wonder if this is how Wilbur felt in Pogtopia.

“You deserve this, y’know.” You’ve always been loud but this time even your own voice causes you to flinch. 

“I don’t think that’s true,” you can hear him shuffling, “I was just trying to understand. I just… wanted to bring everyone toge-”

“Oh shut the fuck up, bitch.” You manage to push yourself to your feet, shaking, but you’re standing.

“You never gave a shit about us. You - you talk about unity and yet you had me exiled from my own fucking country. You sent Ghostbur into the fucking snow to melt, you drove Wilbur to - to - FUCK. You threatened Tubbo! Sapnap’s fucking pissed at you and he’s supposed to be your best friend for fuck’s sake. And me,” you inhale sharply. “You know damn fucking well what you did to me you green prick.

“Wil created L’manburg to get away from you, because you will never fucking understand what it is to be powerless. Even now I’m sure you’re scheming some fucking bullshit to get out of here, yeah? Is that why the fucking explosions went off? So you could fuck with me even more? Exile wasn’t enough for you, yeah?”

He says nothing.

Dream says _nothing._

You’re sick of nothing you’re tired of being caged in this fucking cell and you’re tired of being ignored and it’s all too much it’s too much it’s _too much you feel like you’re back in the lake why are you always in the water you’re drowning you’re drownngyoucan’tbreathefucfuckfuckf uckfuck_

_You faintly register a hand on your shoulder. A memory bubbles up to the surface, and though your reconstructions are difficult to decipher, the feelings are clear._

_A blur of greys, dimly lit by the hanging lanterns. You think of running but this ravine is too fucking small. You need to get out but you can’t the stairs are too far too steep you’ll fall you’ll fall and Tubbo will be upset that his best friend died so pathetically and you you you_

_you_  
_stop_

_breathing._

_“Tommy?” you can’t see them your heart feels like it’s being clenched so tightly and fuck you think you might die you don’t want to die fuckfuckfuck someone’s calling your name and you can’t respond you don’t know who they are your throat closes up and your body turns on you like you’re dying all over again and it-_

_A hand cups your cheek. Your head is lifted gently and you can’t remember their face why can’t you remember their face_

_“Breathe with me, alright?” They hold your hands and you think you’re nodding._

_They count to five and you exhale and five and exhale again and you fuck up sometimes but they said its ok but you can’t stop hyperventilating but they wait and they wait and five and out and you begin to calm. Down._

_It’s Wilbur, you realize. You apologize but he just hugs you, arms barely even touching you as if he’s scared he’ll break you and you think he’s a pussy for treating you like glass but all you can do is break apart in his arms and you’re_

_safe._

You hate it but when you look up it’s his face and you hate him you hate him so much but all you can do is fall

apart  
in his arms 

again.


End file.
